Coordination among different first-responder agencies, such as police, ambulance and fire, within a community and among agencies in different communities is critical to the well-being of such community(ies). Consequently, a system and/or method that allows visual tracking, in real-time or as near to real-time as is technologically possible, of the location, velocity and bearing of emergency vehicles would be beneficial. Moreover, a system and/or method that allows a comprehensive visual review of coordination efforts after an emergency event of emergency vehicles responding to such event would be likewise beneficial.